Musa
by KatherineCV
Summary: <html><head></head>Eren es un reconocido pintor en París, Levi un famoso crítico, para ambos los días de lluvia son más que una triste metáfora, cuentan una historia, o una pintura, ¿no es Levi la causa de tus locuras? AU EreRi (ErenxLevi) Lemon One-Shot</html>


Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, es de Hayime Isayama.

* * *

><p><em>Musa.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

El pincel se deslizaba por la tela con la delicadeza que sólo podría darle un gran artista, el olor a pintura invadía el lugar: una vieja bodega que había servido para alguna compañía en el pasado y de la que sólo quedaba el color de las paredes, o quizá ni siquiera eso ya que todo estaba cubierto de manchas de pintura, aquí y allá: cientos de colores en un arcoíris estresante.

- …Si tan sólo… -dijo el joven pintor, retocando el cuadro, la imagen en su mente era bastante borrosa, ¿y por qué? ¿Desde cuándo le costaba tanto concentrarse?

"Hace falta algo…" Concluyó, tachando definitivamente el que había sido un bello paisaje. Afuera, como era costumbre en esa época del año, las frías gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en el techo de lámina, haciendo el monótono sonido de piedritas cayendo. Él sólo suspiró, recordando con _quién_ había pasado el último día lluvioso...

Había sucedido hacía tan poco, aún recordaba los labios de aquel hombre dejándose morder hasta desgastarse, y su aroma, su cuerpo… Oh, su cuerpo, el sólo recordarlo le aceleraba el corazón y la mente le daba vueltas…

Pronto, -no tanto como para que pasara la lluvia- se dirigió al baño para despojarse de su ropa de trabajo, colocándose la ropa de siempre de vuelta. Aún pensaba en él, cayendo en la cuenta de que no podría esperar más hasta la próxima cita, necesitaba verlo, besarle… Quería llenarse de él, encontrar en él una razón para seguir pintando... Al salir, como acto reflejo, se miró en el espejo del baño: los ojos verdes, cansados por tanto trabajo; el cabello castaño, desordenado y la piel morena. Estaba ansioso, así que lo visitaría esa noche.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos salió de la bodega, cerró con llave y luego se la colgó en el cuello, enseguida escrutó el cielo: oscuro por la noche que venía, las gotas cayendo, mojando todo a su paso. Si se alejaba un poco de la marquesina podría haber visto la ciudad entera, no obstante estaba demasiado concentrado en conducir hasta la casa de su amante como para pensar en la belleza del lugar, más bien le parecía deformado por toda la lluvia, ¿qué clase de luces eran esas que se divisaban a lo lejos? ¿Para qué tantos paraguas? ¡¿Qué acaso a nadie le gustaba mojarse un poco?!

Suspiró, apresurándose hasta el auto estacionado al lado de la bodega, definitivamente necesitaba morder esos labios...

...

Durante el camino, como ignorando las canciones de la radio, el pintor recordó la primera vez que había visto a su amante, había sido un encuentro tan casual y sin cuidado que todavía se preguntaba cómo era que ahora salía con él.

Lo había conocido en una exhibición, él era un crítico –de hecho famoso pues recordaba su foto de algunas revistas- pero no había dicho absolutamente nada de su trabajo, ¿y por qué? ¿Acaso no le había gustado? Al contrario, una vez acercado a preguntarle el hombre le confesó que era de los mejores que había visto, entonces… ¿Por qué ocultárselo?

Eren –nuestro joven pintor- se vio confundido, así que le pidió, de la manera más profesional una cita para charlar en un café, el crítico aceptó luego de rechazar la invitación varias veces. Claro que para entonces Eren no quería esa "cita" sólo para hablar de pinturas, aquel misterioso hombre le provocaba, le entraban ganas de acercarse y besarlo, pero también de murmurarle románticos poemas aunque él fuera pintor.

- Creo que se convirtió en tu _musa_, Eren –le dijo su amigo Armin luego de que le contara su extraña obsesión con ese hombre.

Llegada la cita con él confirmó tales sospechas: estaba enamorado, con tan sólo verlo entrar en el café el corazón se le aceleró y las palabras se le fueron, tenía esa extraña sensación que le impulsaba a pintar, quería pintar una y otra vez.

- Buenas noches –dijo el hombre sentándose frente a él, Eren ya había sacado el cuaderno de dibujo que acostumbraba llevar siempre y garabateaba rápidamente, mirándolo de reojo.

- Lo siento, estoy algo distraído… -dijo luego de un momento cerrando el cuaderno

- Siempre que sea que para uno de esos cuadros no me importa –respondió el otro tomando la taza frente a él, Eren notó la forma que la sostenía y no pudo evitar abrir de nuevo el cuaderno.

- Lo lamento –dijo de nuevo, pasado unos minutos, cerrando el cuaderno.

- Es tu tiempo el que se va, Eren, ya tengo programada otra cita para esta noche.

- De acuerdo, entonces dejaré esto a un lado, deseo hacerle algunas preguntas, Levi –respondió Eren guardando el cuaderno en su mochila, Levi dio otro sorbo a su taza y lo miró con sus afilados ojos grises

- Bien

- El otro día, en la exposición en el Louvre… ¿Por qué su reacción ante mi trabajo? –preguntó Eren mirándolo casi seductoramente.

- ¿De qué hablas? Eres el primer pintor que conozco que quiere que critique enserio sus pinturas, todo los demás son unos inmaduros con la jodida filosofía de que no somos dignos de juzgar sus obras.

- Eso es cierto, yo también lo he pensado, pero me gusta su estilo, ¿entiende? Me gusta la forma en que hace las cosas.

Levi arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos. Eren quiso tomar de nuevo el cuaderno pero necesitaba hablarle un poco más… Sólo un poco más…

- A mí me gusta el tuyo, eres muy bueno para ser tan joven –tosió Levi

- No soy TAN joven, tengo veinticinco, ¿cuál es su edad, Levi?

- No te diré eso, esto es una jodida reunión de trabajo

- ¡Eh! ¿Quién lo dice? –preguntó Eren dedicándole una mirada más decidida que las demás.

- No quiero perder mi tiempo contigo, mocoso idiota –respondió Levi levantándose, Eren le tomó del brazo.

- Espera…

- ¿Para qué? Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

- Aún queda algo de tiempo, ¿no es cierto? Sólo quédate hasta entonces y no te molestaré después

Levi lo miró como si de una saco de basura se tratase y volvió a sentarse, Eren acercó su silla a la de él y comenzó a mostrarle algunos de los dibujos del cuaderno, explicándole cientos de cosas sobre cómo habían surgido las ideas para esos cuadros. Levi lo escuchaba sin prestarle mucha atención, sim embargo, llegados los últimos dibujos Eren cerró el cuaderno de golpe, argumentando que ya no había más.

- ¿Oh, enserio? –le dijo Levi luego de golpearlo para quitarle el cuaderno, encontrándose, para su sorpresa, algunos bocetos de él, en los últimos los trazos eran más finos que los demás, denotando la rapidez con la que se había dibujado. Al terminar miró a Eren con una sonrisa irónica.

- Puedo explicar el por qué

- Habla –respondió Levi cruzando los brazos, pero de la boca de Eren no sonó palabra alguna, Eren se había acercado lentamente para besarlo, tomando con delicadeza la barbilla y rosando sus labios apenas un poco, luego se había abierto paso en su boca con más decisión, enrollando la lengua con la suya, descubriendo el sabor de sus labios: era mil veces mejor a lo que había imaginado… El corazón no tardó en acelerar su pulso, invadiendo de su estómago de un remolino de emociones sin forma. Levi no lo apartó pero torció el gesto cuando este se separó.

- Así que tu interés no es sobre las pinturas… -murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado

- Me interesan, sí, pero descubrí hace poco que no podré seguir hasta que me acerque a ti, Levi, ¿saldrías conmigo?

- ¿Y por qué?

Oh, esa pregunta, ¿cuántas veces no había escuchado esa pregunta después de eso? Había costado mucho que Levi aceptara entablar una relación con él, pero, con el tiempo y las circunstancias las cosas habían cambiado, ambos estaban tan acostumbrados al otro que sólo hacía falta verse para contentarse. De ese encuentro hacían un par de años. Dos años de luchas, de promesas, canciones, pinturas y lluvia, lo que más inspiraba a Eren eran los días de lluvia en que se quedaban encerrados en el departamento todo el día, besándose a cada paso y, si Levi estaba de humor, haciendo algo más.

Ahora, al mirar las gotas de lluvia empapando todo a su paso le era imposible no pensar en él, en su camiseta blanca desabrochada puesta sin cuidado sobre sus hombros, los boxers ajustados, sus ojos, su cabello…

…

Al llegar al departamento de Levi estaba empapado, entró sin hacer mucho ruido dejando sus cosas en la sala y mirando por el largo ventanal de la sala hacia el balcón: el vidrió estaba empañado pero aún podía verse la punta de la Torre Eiffel, y las gotas cayendo inexorablemente…

Buscó a Levi en las habitaciones pero no lo encontró, así que decidió darse un baño rápido para después prepararle una rica cena para cuando llegara. Sim embargo al entrar al baño con toalla en mano se encontró con otra cosa… Rio por lo bajo y caminó lentamente hasta la tina donde yacía Levi adentro, por suerte tenía los ojos cerrados y no se dio cuenta cuando Eren lo despertó con un beso.

- Eren –dijo Levi sentándose en la tina, como buscando con que cubrirse, Eren se quitó la ropa enseguida y se apresuró a entrar a su lado.

- Levi –dijo Eren acercándose a él para besarlo de nuevo, Levi trató de apartarlo al principio pero terminó cediendo al sentir sus manos acariciar su cuerpo debajo del agua, sin querer un gemido se le había escapado y un sonrojo había aparecido en su rostro.

Eren sonrió al ver que también lo besaba y lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes antes de besarlo de nuevo.

- Te mataré si acaso se te ocurre pintar esto… -murmuró Levi mientras Eren besaba su cuello, mordiéndolo apenas un poco antes de dejar un par de marcas rojizas, Levi se mordió los labios, ahogando un gemido.

- No lo había pensado, es una maravillosa idea… -susurró Eren a su oído, el que luego lamió y mordió mientras sus manos sujetaban sus caderas, esta vez Levi volteó hacia otro lado, soltando un gemido, sabía que no tenía caso discutir con él, menos en ese momento…

Así que lo empujó hacia atrás, montándose sobre sus piernas a la vez que lo besaba sin cuidado, las gotas de su cabello escurrían por su rostro y sus ojos miraban a Eren lascivamente, besándolo sin dejar pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Mm… Levi –jadeó Eren colando sus manos hasta su redondo trasero, apretándolo mientras buscaba su entrada.

- Espera… Aún no… -susurró Levi en tono sexy mientras bajaba hasta su cuello y luego más abajo, al resto de su pecho, mordiéndolo y dejando marcas rojas, Eren jadeó, murmurando su nombre.

- Ahh… Levi –soltó Eren al sentir su mano tocando su miembro, masturbándolo mientras lo besaba. No tardó en venirse al sentir que Levi mordía su cuello de nuevo. El otro sólo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo un ademán de levantarse, esta vez Eren se levantó antes y lo alzó fuera de la bañera, haciendo que sus piernas rodearan su cintura mientras lo llevaba a trompicones hasta la cama.

- Eren, te amo –susurró Levi a su oído para después besarlo, Eren lo colocó con cuidado sobre la cama y lo beso unas cuantas veces más antes de murmurar a su oído:

- Levi, yo te amo tanto que el número de gotas que han caído hoy no se acerca ni un poquito…

Y volvió a besarlo, advirtiendo que los rayos y truenos comenzaban a caer… Esta vez se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su entrepierna para comenzar a prepararlo con cuidado, atento a sus reacciones, le encantaba cómo sus gemidos llenaban la habitación. Cuando fue la hora lo penetró de una sola estocada y esperó a que Levi le indicara que podía seguir.

- Ahm… Ah… Eren… -gimió Levi con cada una de las estocadas, cada vez más fuertes, Eren jadeaba, besándolo y mordiendo su cuello de cuando en cuando.

Unos minutos más tarde cambiaron de posición antes de que ambos se vinieran, ahora Levi subía y bajaba apoyándose en el pecho de Eren. No faltó mucho para que el éxtasis llegara entonces…

…

Por la mañana Eren se levantó antes que su amante y preparó algo de chocolate caliente para él y té negro para Levi, se sentó con cuaderno en mano en el balcón todavía mojado por la lluvia de la noche anterior y le sonrió a la cuidad de París, pensando si Levi descansando a su lado era más hermoso… Puede que la ciudad cambiara totalmente con la lluvia, pero el ver a Levi apoyado en su pecho era…

Pronto abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar a su _musa _paseando en un día de lluvia.

.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? nwn ¿Sí? ¿No? ¡Quiero saber! Espero sus reviews :33<p>

Espero que esta historia sea entendible ya que la escribí en un record de tiempo...(cofcoftres horascofcof)

¡Gracias por leer!

Atte. Katherine


End file.
